


I Like (Doing What She Likes)

by TheShorty



Series: TheShorty's Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Biting, Deep Throating, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sadomasochism, Spanking, bottom!Logan, facesitting, top!Veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShorty/pseuds/TheShorty
Summary: Her voice took on that indescribable, rare quality he craved, one he worked hard to earn every chance she gave him. It shot through his groin and spread warmth through his chest. It was pure Veronica—wanton, powerful, uncensored Veronica—and made him feel safe and loved and a little scared and very turned on.





	I Like (Doing What She Likes)

**Author's Note:**

> I modified the general format of Kinktober 2018 to fit more with my style of kink writing. I'll be writing one entry a week (approximately) with multiple kinks in each entry, working my way through different fandoms. 
> 
> This is week 1. Kinks are in the tags.
> 
> Not beta-read, minimally edited. Please let me know if you see any egregious errors!
> 
> As I do with most of my kinky postings, the comments are moderated and anonymous commenting is disabled.

Her warm breath tickled his cheek from where she knelt over him, one hand shifting through his hair while the other teased his cock, her chest hovering just above his. When he made a sound she particularly liked, she pressed hardened nipples against him, using his skin for sensations she wouldn’t yet allow him to give her with his mouth or hands.

Sometimes, it was pain. Other times, it was pleasure. Tonight, it was pleasure to the point of pain and back again.

“You've done so well tonight. I think you deserve a reward for that, don't you?” He swallowed twice, his tongue feeling too big and too dry in his mouth from the time—maybe minutes, maybe hours—spent panting and moaning as she teased him mercilessly. His brain stumbled through the fog of arousal and endorphins for the right answer. “Don't you?” she prompted again, her nails biting into the sensitive flesh of his thigh for good measure.

Logan opened his eyes to meet her gaze, searching for a clue to the answer she wanted, just in case it was different than the one he had in mind. Instead, he found his muddled brain remained frozen under the intensity in her eyes. A strangled whimper was all he could muster in response.

“I’m going to take that as agreement, mostly because we both know you hate to deny me, well, anything really, when you're all worked up like this. Now, what do you think would be a suitable reward, hmmm?”

His hips bucked violently as she teased a finger around his tip, sliding through the pre-cum gathered there before lifting her finger to her lips. She hummed in pleasure as she tasted him.

She must have noticed his convulsive swallowing, his dry tongue trying unsuccessfully to wet his parched lips. “Maybe I can start by helping you with that dry mouth.” She whispers against his ear, and before he can fully process her words, she's straddling his face.

His fingers ached with the release of pressure when he pulled them from the headboard. He always enjoyed the size difference between himself and Veronica but was especially happy about it in situations such as this. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and spread her lips apart to gain unfettered access to the feast before him, smiling as his sharp exhale across her folds spread goosebumps along her thighs and a shiver up her spine.

Though his tongue felt clumsy and uncontrolled, he traced as carefully as he could along her folds, drinking in the taste and smell surrounding him. She moaned as his tongue circled around her entrance, so he did it again. She continued to moan and pressed down against him. He pushed his tongue barely inside, teasing the sensitive nerves juust inside the opening, earning him a guttural groan as her thighs tightened around his head.

His mouth thoroughly, overwhelmingly remoistened by her juices, Logan pressed his head back against the mattress to allow him a bit of maneuvering room and repositioned his mouth over her clit. His fingers rubbed gently against the curls on her mons, subtly moving her flesh until her hood was pulled up and away from her clit.

Veronica hissed and fisted a handful of his hair at the first swipe of his tongue her engorged flesh.

“Fuck, Veronica.” He groaned into her before he lightly circled the tip of his tongue around and around the swollen nub, giving her the barest of stimulation, waiting for her to show or tell him exactly what she wanted.

“Keep going, Logan, but don't make me come yet.” He tapped his thumb against her thigh twice, signaling that he heard her command.

Another strong suck of her clit brought a keen from the woman above him as he felt the telltale swelling that precedes her orgasm against his lips. Releasing her gently, he resumes a gentle massage of her mons, moving her clitoral hood around enough to keep her aroused without tipping her into orgasm. He refocuses his tongue to teasing swipes along her lips, circling to tease the nerves just inside her entrance before nipping lightly along the same path.

When he felt her thighs relax ever so slightly around his head, he sucked in a deep breath, pulling the air across her sex before teasing her clit again with his tongue. His efforts were rewarded with a renewed tightening of her thighs around his head.

They cycled like this for another indeterminable amount of time—teasing until she relaxed, lightly attacking her clit until she tenses again. Veronica rode his face with seeming abandon, and Logan gulped air whenever he could between Veronica’s dripping cunt on his face and her hand in his hair holding him against her. Everything in his world was blocked out by Veronica right then—her thighs muffling his ears, her cunt covering his mouth and nose, her body filling his field of vision when he had his eyes open.

Logan caught her watching him multiple times, carefully surveying him for signs of distress or extreme discomfort. He nodded almost imperceptibly at her, reassuring her that he was okay and enjoying himself. After every nod, she would hold him against her clit a little longer than his lungs could tolerate, the lightheadedness intensifying the sensations he was already swimming through. When she would release him, his gasp of air was met with her moan of appreciation.

“Fuck, Logan.” She finally grated out as he pulled away right before she fell over the edge into orgasm. “Make me come.”

When he only lightly swiped his tongue over her clit in response, she opened her eyes to glare at him. Forever cheeky, he swiped against her again, light and slow, and met her gaze with a contrary gaze of his own.

“That’s how you want to play, eh?” She grinned at him and pulled fractionally away from his face. “Make it good.”

Logan closed his eyes as he exhaled slow and steady, emptying his lungs completely before slowly filling them. Just like he did before takeoff in the jet.

When he opened his eyes and met her gaze, her other hand tangled into his hand, pulling his head up as she opened her thighs wider to sink down onto his face. They fought superficially for control, Logan resisting her pulling against him as she tried to maneuver his mouth to where she wanted him most while continuing to lick and suck against her.

Knowing he was going to run out of air soon, Veronica tightened her hands against his head and grunted at him. “Now.” Her nails dug slightly into his scalp as she commanded him, and he eagerly dove into his task, suckling and nipping at her clit through the tremors and spasms he could feel all around him—her hands, her thighs, her clit, her whole pussy really.

Soft kisses peppered whatever skin he could reach as she rested with her head against the headboard as she recovered from her orgasm. As she began to straighten above him, he dug his teeth into her thigh, biting until he was sure he had left a mark before turning his head and doing the same to the other. “Mmm, Logan.” Veronica never moved, despite the pain in her thighs; Logan enjoyed the fresh torrent of wetness now dripping onto his face from the stimulation.

Her voice took on that indescribable, rare quality he craved, one he worked hard to earn every chance she gave him. It shot through his groin and spread warmth through his chest. It was pure Veronica—wanton, powerful, uncensored Veronica—and made him feel safe and loved and a little scared and very turned on.

He pouted only a little as she stood above him on the bed. “Scoot down and put your hands back on the headboard.” He complied, enjoying his view from below as she turned around and lowered herself onto all fours above him. Logan licked her remaining wetness from his lips, savoring what he could before turning teasing lips to her thighs.

Light fingertips trailed up Logan's cock, so painfully hard even this slight touch ripped a groan from the back of his throat. The vibrations rumbled against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs where she perched over his face, and she practically purred her approval as his knuckles blanched from his grip on the headboard.

“See something you want, Logan?” she teased, scraping her nails across those gorgeous indentations at his hips and up his abdomen. She was careful to keep herself just above his face, allowing him to kiss and nip the sensitive skin of her thighs, to lick her wetness as gravity pushed it within his reach, but not reach its source. He moaned his answer into her skin as she traced the bulging vein running from the base of his cock to the tip.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” Her voice had pitched lower with arousal but was still teasing in tone. His attempt to respond more understandably was lost when she suddenly engulfed as much of his cock as she could take, eliciting from him noises of shock and desperation as his body arches against her.

Every muscle was coiled tight, hovering on the edge of control. He is unable to stop the strangled noises—grunted moans and hissed curses—pouring from his throat at the bevy of sensations she gave him. The soft wetness of her cheeks as she circled her lips around his tip, the slight involuntary spasm of her throat as he brushed her gag reflex, the suddenly cool as she sucked in air around his cock, the tight heat unlike anything he ever remembered experiencing as she swallowed him fully.

“Holy fuck, Veronica.” is all he can manage. She’d never before taken him completely.

As soon as he’s processed what she’s done, the sensations retreated. Her slow ascent back toward the tip of his cock was simultaneously overwhelming and under-stimulating—painful and pleasurable and not quite enough to get him off.

When she finally released him with a satisfied pop, his body deflated into the bed.

Logan’s eyes are closed, but he can feel her studying him as she lightly strokes up and down his shaft. His hips involuntarily thrust towards her fingers every time her fingers flit over that spot where his frenulum meets his glans. With every pass, the tension between them ratchets up another notch, the room silent except their harsh breathing and his occasional whimper.

Finally, she broke the silence. “I’m going to do that again, but you can’t come and you shouldn’t move.” Veronica’s voice held a note of awe. Her tongue circled the head his cock again, running between his foreskin and the tip, before she continued talking.

“Do you know how gorgeous your cock is, Logan? I dreamed about your cock, fantasized about it. Got off so many times remembering what it felt like in my mouth, in my cunt.”

Veronica’s mouth slid down his cock and he held his breath as he passed the ring of muscle at the back of her throat. She swallowed experimentally, and Logan trembled beneath her as he fought his urge to move, to fuck her face until he came down her throat in what he knew would be one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

She sputtered a little on her way back up, and a line of spit glittered in the light from her mouth to his cock. God, did she know how sexy that was? He wasn’t even sure why it was sexy, to be honest, but right then it took everything he had not to come at the sight.

Her voice interrupted his reverie. “Your smell, Logan. No one smells like you. It’s… it’s like an aphrodisiac. It’s not your cologne, it’s just… you. I breathe you in and it goes straight to my clit. God, Logan. You ruined me before I ever got started for any other man.”

She licked the top of his cock from base to tip before taking him again, breathing around him once more before pushing him past that ring of muscle and into her throat. He wasn’t sure what that ring was—maybe the epiglottis? Is that where that is? —but the feeling as the tip of his cock slipped over it and back was indescribably intimate and, frankly, heavenly.

She stayed a little longer this time than she did the last, moving her head back and forth just millimeters before withdrawing again.

“Not just your cock, either, Logan. God, it might have been easier if it was just your cock. Your mouth, your lips, your tongue, your fingers. All equally amazing. But none of that is what really ruined me. You… you’re what ruined me.”

She tasted the pre-cum gathered on his tip, humming pleasantly before continuing.

“The way you always pay attention to what feels good to me. How we could spend hours kissing before ever doing anything. You never made me feel bad for not being up for more, even when we both knew that I wanted more. How hard you fought for me, even when it seemed hopeless, even when I was a raging bitch, even when you deserved better. Especially when you deserved better. You loved me in ways I couldn’t even comprehend, and that destroyed any chance anyone else ever had.”

Logan was so focused on her words that her quick dip onto his cock took him by surprise. His hips thrust up and she gagged around him, scraping her teeth along his overly sensitive flesh as she retreated.

“Fuck, Veronica, I’m sor-“ Before he could finish apologizing, she was striking the insides of his thighs repeatedly, the cracks echoing through the otherwise quiet room. _One. Two. Three._ He didn’t have to see her face to know the sadistic smile. _Four. Five._ He lost count as he focused on breathing through the sting and burn, the occasional whimper or grunt escaping as she moved to fresh flesh or hit the same spot repeatedly. On her last strike, she dug her nails into the raw skin, her thumb digging into the tender spot where thigh meets pelvis, drawing a howl from him at the unexpected assault.

“What do you want, Logan?” she asked as he brought his breathing under control. She moved herself to straddle his knees, facing him. Studying him.

“You.” His response was immediate and fervent.

She deflected his statement for a moment, running her finger through the puddle he leaked while she spanked him. “I love that you get off on the pain as much as I do.” She held her finger to his lips, her jaw slack as she watched him cleaned it carefully with his tongue.

“What do you want?” she asked again, now running her fingers over the quickly bruising skin on his thighs. The light touch made him shiver.

“To come inside you. God, Veronica, please.”

“My mouth, Logan?” She leaned down and circled his tip with her tongue, her eyes wide and bright as she looked directly in his eyes.

“Unnnnh.” was his only response for a long minute as he struggled to control himself, the visual and physical stimulation threatening his very tenuous control.

“Or my cunt?” Before her words fully registered, he was fully engulfed inside her as she moaned her own appreciation. “Fuck, Logan.”

Logan swallowed hard, thankful she wasn’t moving. “Either. I don’t care, Veronica. I just need to come, and I want to come inside you. Please. Oh god, please.” His eyes met hers, and his feelings—desperation, pleasure, love, lust—lay bare before her.

He strangled a sob when she lifted herself off him. He at least had the sense to look somewhat abashed at the response when she pinned him with a glare.

“Give me your hands.” she ordered, her hands resting on either side of his hips as she scooted down his legs, her wetness trailing across his thighs as she kept her legs outside his. He sighed as his fingers intertwined with hers, his body visibly relaxing at the small gesture of affection.

Veronica’s smile was gentle as she squeezed his fingers, then lifted his right hand to the back of her head. She teased him one more time with her tongue, licking her own wetness from him. Wrapping her lips around his cock, she met his gaze once more. One long suck against his head, and he fisted his hand in her hair.

He struggled to keep his eyes open, on her, as she began to bob on his cock. A sight he never got tired of. Part of him, honestly, still couldn’t believe she was here, sucking him like her life depended on it.

Pressing down, Logan watched in amazement as Veronica engulfed the entirety of his cock yet again. The pride in her eyes as she watched him watching her pushed him over the edge. Pulling her hair enough that his cock was out of her throat was his last conscious act before his orgasm washed over him, full force.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed as his body was wracked with tremors, grey bursting behind his eyes as white-hot pleasure pulsed through his body. He felt cool air swirl around his rapidly softening cock as the warmth of Veronica’s mouth receded. His eyes regained focus in time to watch her swallow before licking a stray dribble from the side of her mouth.

His cock twitched. There was a will, but there was not way… not right now, at least. His groan brought a smirk to her mouth as she crawled up to curl beside him.

“You’re going to kill me, Bobcat.” His throat felt a little raw, but he didn’t remember making enough noise to cause that.

Doesn’t mean he didn’t though.

He’ll find out tomorrow. No way the cranky old man from next door will ignore it if they woke him up, again.

Veronica was settling in, having pulled their comforter up. Her eyes were half closed, her voice drowsy as she came down from the energy and adrenaline of their night. “Love you.” she mumbled at him, her arm tightening around his waist as she buried her nose in his chest.

Logan pulled her closer, burying his head in her hair. His kiss was gentle as he felt his own eyes become heavy.

“Love you too, Veronica.”


End file.
